Christmas in the Family with Love
by algida2
Summary: Heles, Milena e la piccola Misaki trascorrono il loro primo Natale da sole.  Questa storia riprende i personaggi di "Amore o Amicizia".


In questo periodo dell'anno in casa c'era sempre una gran confusione, con Milena intenta ad addobbare l'albero e la piccola Misaki a disfarlo. Anche se era ancora piccola, riusciva già a metterti i bastoni tra le ruote. La fissava intenta a togliere le palle che Milena si ostinava ad appendere. Non riusciva a comprendere che, fin quanto Misaki sarebbe rimasta nei paraggi, non avrebbe mai potuto finirlo. Sembrava come attratta da quelle sfere colorate, soprattutto quelle rosse. La loro bambina aveva ormai compiuto tre anni e era una bambina davvero graziosa, dolce e gentile, simile a Milena, ma se qualcuno la faceva arrabbiare, diventava una belva, proprio come lei. A volte si ritrovare a pensare come questo fosse possibile, visto che dei suoi geni non aveva proprio niente.

_I bambini tendono a imitare i loro beniamini, e tu sei la sua beniamina, mentre io sono la mamma rompiscatole._

_A volte credo che ami più te di me! _Le rispondeva Milena quando notava che la piccola si rifugiava tra le braccia di Heles se combinava qualcosa di sbagliato.

La verità era che lei non riusciva mai a dirle di no, lasciando alla sua compagna quel compito sgradevole. Da quando nella sua vita c'era la sua bambina, il suo cuore sembrava essersi sciolto completamente, rendendola una donna incapace di far valere le proprie idee. Bastava uno sguardo languido di Misaki, per farle cambiare subito idea. Sembrava proprio che la piccola lo avesse capito, infatti, lo usava sempre per ottenere quello che voleva.

_È l'unica persona che riesce a trasformarti in un'idiota!_ La rimproverava sempre Milena.

_Ma come si fa a non perdere la testa per un essere così piccolo?_

Spostò il suo sguardo sull'altra persona che le aveva stregato il cuore: la sua Milena, che da quando aveva avuto Misaki, aveva accentuato ancora di più le sue forme, diventando più sexy.

_Dannatamente sexy!_

La fissava mentre si accingeva a addobbare l'albero, sembrava così felice.

Quest'anno erano state invitate dai suoi genitori a trascorrere il Natale nella piccola baita in montagna e Milena non vedeva l'ora di far vedere la neve alla piccola.

Nonostante i rapporti con i suoi genitori si erano ormai stabiliti, Heles continuava ancora a sentirsi a disagio in loro presenza, soprattutto alla presenza del padre. Non perché la trattavano male, anzi, da quando era nata Misaki, avevano cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi a loro, così diversi dalla sua famiglia, così "aristocratici". Non era proprio il suo mondo. Ecco perché quando aveva saputo che quest'anno avevano deciso di trascorrere le vacanze natalizie da alcuni parenti, era stata più che felice di accettare l'invito di trascorrere il Natale in montagna. Sarebbe stato il primo Natale che trascorrevano loro tre da sole.

-Heles invece di stare lì seduta, perché non mi dai una mano?-

Cercava sempre di coinvolgerla e ogni anno trovava sempre una scusa per non aiutarla, non le piaceva fare l'albero, anche se amava passare ore a fissarlo. Il gioco delle luci l'aveva sempre affascinata sin da piccola, quando trascorreva ore a fissarle. Ancora ora che era grande continuava a farlo. Un sorriso le apparve sul volto quando ripensò all'anno prima.

_Era ormai sera, la sua bambina era seduta sul tappeto mentre giocava e Milena era intenta a cucinare. Lei invece rimase immobile a fissare quel gioco di luci che alternava il rosso al verde e al blu. Abbassò lo sguardo per guardare Misaki impegnata a giocare con le costruzioni, mettendo quei mattoncini uno sopra l'altro per creare una torre, destinata a cadere. _

_D'un tratto la bambina si alzò in piedi iniziando a saltellare._

_-Pipì mamma. Pipì!- aveva da pochi mesi tolto il pannolino ma quando giocava, capitava ancora che dimenticasse di fare attenzione a quella "necessità" e finiva sempre col bagnarsi. Heles si avvicinò per afferrarla in braccio e portarla verso il vasino, che lei e Milena le avevano comprato. Era di colore rosa. Quando lo aveva comprato, era davvero felice di non doverle più cambiare il pannolino, lo odiava specialmente quando la piccola non si limitava solo a fare pipì. Allora non sapeva ancora come si usavano esattamente questi vasini. Quando capì che anche con quelli, doveva avere a che fare con le "necessità" della sua bambina, non fu più così contenta. Se fosse stato per lei, l'avrebbe subito abituata al water ma Milena si rifiutò categoricamente._

_Quando si avvicinò, la vide abbassare il viso._

_Oh no! Perché sempre con me!_

_Abbassò il viso per vedere sul tappeto una macchia di bagnato che andava sempre più allargandosi, mentre Misaki continuava a tenere il viso abbassato. Era così piccola ma capiva già cosa era la vergogna. Si abbassò per arrivare al suo livello e vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime._

_-Ehi cosa è successo? Ti è scappata?- le accarezzò i capelli cercando di mantenere un tono calmo e rilassato. Milena le aveva detto che non doveva arrabbiarsi altrimenti sarebbe stato peggio._

_-Dai vieni, adesso ti cambio!-_

_La piccola continuava a restare ferma immobile, non si muoveva._

_Non vorrai mica che ti prenda in braccio?_

_Milena ma dove sei?_

_-Misaki? Dai vieni ti prenderai un raffreddore!- non volendo aveva alzato il tono di voce e la piccola subito iniziò a piangere._

_-Shh! Shh! Stavo scherzando, non piangere!- era agitata, se Milena avesse scoperto cosa era accaduto, l'avrebbe di sicuro sgridata. A volte sembrava davvero una mamma chioccia. A differenza di lei._

_-Non piangere!- Le sussurrò molto dolce, mentre il suo cuore iniziava sciogliersi nel vederla così triste._

_-Guarda, guarda! Hai visto com'è bello quest'albero?- cercò di distrarla e sembrava esserci riuscita._

_-Guarda le luci giocano a nascondino. Vedi?-_

_Il volto della bambina sembrò rilassarsi e le lacrime sparirono insieme ai singhiozzi, restando estasiata davanti a quel gioco di luce._

_-Ora andiamo a toglierci questi abiti bagnati?-_

_Da quel giorno anche Misaki amava fissare quelle luci e rimaneva incantata, proprio come la sua mamma._

-Mi stai ascoltando?- la voce di Milena la riportò alla realtà.

-A cosa pensavi?- chiese curiosa mentre si avvicinava a lei.

-Niente di speciale. Tu piuttosto, perché lo fai se a Natale dobbiamo andare dai tuoi?-

Milena le sorrise appena e poi disse –Perché mi piace vedere il mio amore fissare le luci!-

-Se credi di convincermi così, ti sbagli di grosso!-

-Stupida!- si avvicinò e le intrecciò le braccia al collo

-Baciami!-

La bionda non se lo fece ripetere due volte, subito unì le labbra alle sue, stringendola forte.

Sentiva le sue mani poggiarsi sui fianchi per poi cingerle la vita e stringerla a sé, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpi.

-Ora mi dici a cosa pensavi?-

-Così vuoi giocare sporco?-

-Oh dai amore lo sai che sono curiosa!- disse facendo gli occhi languidi, lo stesso sguardo che usava sua figlia per convincerla a fare qualcosa.

-Guarda che con me non attacca! Questa tecnica può usarla solo Misaki!-

-Hai ragione, io uso un'altra tecnica!- sussurrò seducente Milena.

Le sue mani iniziarono a viaggiare lungo le braccia dell'altra per poi spostarsi al seno, completamente avvolto nel calore del maglione che indossava. Heles le bloccò le mani nelle sue e poi disse –Neanche questo funziona!-

Milena allora avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio destro. Avvertiva il suo alito solleticarle l'orecchio:

-Hai ragione, questa tecnica non funziona, forse questa funziona di più!-

Iniziò a baciarle il collo sospirandole pesantemente nell'orecchio. Conosceva il suo punto debole e lo stava sfruttando al meglio.

_Possibile che queste due donne sanno sempre come ottenere qualcosa da me?_

Cercò di controllarsi, di resistere a quelle piacevoli torture, ma sapeva benissimo che alla fine avrebbe ceduto. Sentiva il suo cervello arrendesi a quella bocca che tanto ardeva di baciare, quando sentì qualcuno tirarle i pantaloni

-Mamma bacio!- la piccola Misaki era accanto a lei che le tendeva le mani

_Sei la mia salvezza!_

Colse subito l'occasione per staccarsi dall'altra e dedicarsi alla sua bambina.

_Sei la mia figlia preferita!_

Si staccò completamente da Milena per abbassarsi verso la figlia e prenderla in braccio.

-Mi dispiace ma ora devo dedicarmi alla mia donna!- esclamò Heles, lanciandole uno sguardo ironico.

Sapeva benissimo che nella lotta con la figlia, aveva sempre la peggio. Non poteva competere con l'affetto che provava per Misaki.

La piccola le poggiò entrambe le manine sul viso costringendola a guardarla.

-Mamma bacio!- ripeté insistente la piccola.

-Vuoi un bacio?-

-Sì!- rispose la piccola avvicinando il viso a quello della mamma. Heles spostò leggermente il volto per darle un bacio sulla guancia, ma la piccola protestò.

-No, mamma! Lo voglio qui!- disse mettendosi l'indice sulle labbra –Lo voglio come mamma Milena!-

Dopo aver cenato, si dedicò completamente alla bambina nella speranza di riuscire a farla addormentare presto per poter finalmente finire l'albero. Anche quest'anno Heles non aveva voluto saperne di aiutarla e ora si ritrovava alle dieci di sera ancora con l'albero praticamente spoglio. Si alzò dal lettino, dove dormiva la piccola, le rimboccò le coperte e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Quella bambina era la sua gioia. Ogni sera quando le dava la buonanotte, ringraziava chiunque dall'alto le aveva mandato un angelo come figlia. Era una bambina davvero adorabile. Da quando era nata, la sua vita era cambiata completamente, ora passava la maggior parte del suo tempo con la sua bambina, anche il suo rapporto con Heles si era rafforzato ancora di più. L'amore profondo che provavano entrambe per la loro bambina le aveva unite.

Uscì dalla camera di Misaki consapevole di trovare la sua dolce metà sdraiata sul divano, che la stava aspettando e invece…

Appena entrò nel salone, i suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla sorpresa: l'albero che aveva lasciato praticamente spoglio, ora era completamente addobbato con le luci e le palline. Si avvicinò all'albero per osservarlo meglio: non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, Heles aveva addobbato l'albero tutta da sola.

Come per magia la luce si spense lasciando la stanza illuminata solo dalle luci dell'albero, sentì il calore del corpo dell'altra che la stringeva forte al suo petto.

-Ti piace?-

Sentì il cuore scoppiarle dalla felicità, da quando vivevano insieme, era il primo anno che Heles addobbava l'albero e anche se poteva sembrare stupido, lo trovava un gesto davvero romantico.

-E' bellissimo!-

Voltò appena il viso per incrociare lo sguardo dell'altra, che luccicava mentre fissava rapita il gioco delle luci di Natale. Le poggiò un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurrò –Ti amo!-

Finalmente era arrivato il tanto atteso giorno di Natale, Misaki la sera prima non voleva saperne di addormentarsi con il pensiero di vedere Babbo Natale che le portava i regali. Ci era voluto molto più del solito per farla addormentare e, ne era più che sicura, che tra meno di un'ora si sarebbe già svegliata. Guardò Milena al suo fianco che dormiva ancora, il suo viso così rilassato e senza preoccupazioni era davvero molto invitante. Guardò l'ora ed erano appena le sette di mattina. Tra qualche ora dovevano mettersi in viaggio per raggiungere la baita di montagna dei genitori di Milena. La vide muoversi appena mentre una ciocca di capelli le ricadde sul viso, d'istinto allungò una mano per spostarla. Indugiò un attimo, sentendo la sofficità dei suoi capelli, che tanto amava stringere tra le mani quando facevano l'amore.

Le accarezzò la guancia mentre l'altra sembrava uscire dal mondo di Morfeo.

-Ciao!- disse con voce ancora assonnata.

-Buon Natale!- le rispose Heles dandole un bacio sulla bocca, senza darle il tempo di svegliarsi completamente. L'altra però sembrò non prenderla male, infatti subito schiuse le labbra dandole libero accesso. Infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi e l'attirò ancora più vicino, gemendo appena ai suoi baci. Quando si staccarono, Milena si avvicinò ancora di più al suo corpo cercando calore.

-Heles ma hai abbassato il riscaldamento?-

-No perché?-

-Ho freddo!-

-Tu ti ostini a indossare queste camice così sottili, si capisce che hai freddo!-

-Io le indosso perché so che ti piacciono!-

-Oh se lo fai per me, puoi indossare anche un pigiama. Tanto quando ti spoglio, non guardo mica cosa indossi!-

-Oh! E cosa guardi?- chiese maliziosa, stringendosi sempre più a lei, sfiorandole il braccio con il seno.

- Bhe guardo i tuoi occhi, che si accendono a ogni mio tocco!-

_Proprio come adesso! _

Le sue mani iniziarono a sfiorarle le braccia, per poi passare ai fianchi per scendere sempre più giù.

-Guardo le tue gambe così perfette- si staccò da lei iniziando a accarezzarle l'interno coscia, facendola sospirare.

-Guardo i tuoi seni così…- non riuscì a trovare le parole per descriverli mentre le mani trovarono bene la loro posizione. Milena chiuse gli occhi inarcando appena la schiena. Quando però le carezze di Heles iniziarono a diventare più insistenti, Milena le bloccò le mani.

-Mi dispiace ma oggi si guarda ma non si tocca!-

Gli occhi di Heles si allargarono dallo stupore

-Ma…-

-Niente ma, lo sai che tra poco Misaki si sveglierà e tra qualche ora dobbiamo partire-

-ti prometto che faccio presto!-

_Sì come no?_

Una volta iniziato era impossibile fermarsi, lei lo sapeva benissimo. La bionda però non si arrese, le coprì il corpo con il suo, introducendo una gamba tra le sue poi avvicinandosi all'orecchio le sussurrò:

-Milena oggi è Natale e a Natale si è tutti più buoni!-

Milena sorrise a quelle parole, riconoscendole la capacità di riuscire a trovare sempre le parole giuste nel momento giusto.

-Ti prometto che questa notte recuperiamo!- le sussurrò a fior di labbra, prima di baciarla.

Era mezzogiorno quando finalmente arrivarono alla baita. Avevano perso tempo a scartare i regali con la piccola Misaki che saltellava per tutta la casa felicissima dei dono ricevuti da Babbo Natale. Appena svegliata, subito era corsa sotto l'albero per scartare i doni. I suoi occhi brillarono quando vide la bici rosa con le rotelle, che aveva visto in una pubblicità e che Heles era stata più che felice di regalarle. Avevano fatto colazione e poi si erano messe subito in viaggio. Nella tasca del suo cappotto aveva ancora l'astuccio di velluto blu, dove era ben custodito il suo regalo per Milena. Ogni anno glielo dava la notte del ventiquattro, quest'anno invece aveva deciso di aspettare di essere alla baita e con un pizzico di fortuna, sarebbe riuscita a darglielo guardando la neve.

Lo stupore di Heles quando entrò nella baita, non passò inosservato a Milena che sorrise appena. Per lei era più che normale quella casa ma per la sua compagna invece era tutto così nuovo. Nonostante vivessero insieme ormai da quasi sei anni, non si era ancora abituata alla situazione economica della famiglia di Milena. La baita era davvero enorme e spaziosa, con un salone grande almeno la metà del loro appartamento, con al centro un divano a angolo e di fronte al divano un camino.

-Guarda mamma si vede la neve!- esclamò entusiasta la piccola, avvicinandosi all'enorme vetrata che offriva una vista stupenda di tutto il paesaggio innevato.

-Certo che i tuoi genitori hanno davvero buon gusto!-

Heles continuava a guardarsi intorno estasiata da quel luogo.

-Amore vieni qua, togliamo il cappotto!-

La bambina però non l'ascoltò era completamente incantata a vedere il manto bianco che ricopriva il paesaggio. Era la prima volta che vedeva la neve e sembrava piacerle molto. Gli altri anni trascorrevano il Natale in città a casa dei genitori di Milena.

Heles si avvicinò alla piccola, le mise una mano sulla spalla e le disse –Ti piace la neve?-

La bambina annuì con la testa, appiccicando il viso al vetro.

-Vogliamo fare un pupazzo di neve?-

Quando vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi il cuore di Heles si sciolse dalla gioia

-Come quelli dei cartoni?- chiese Misaki

-Ancora più bello!-

-Heles fuori fa freddo!- si oppose Milena. Misaki non era abituata a quelle temperature e di sicuro si sarebbe ammalata.

-Oh non essere pesante. Basterà indossare sciarpa e cappello!-

-Dai mamma dimmi di sì!- la bambina si era avvicinata aggrappandosi alla sua gonna, cercando di convincerla e quando la vide annuire, corse subito ad indossare sciarpa e cappello.

-Tu non indossi la sciarpa?- chiese alla bionda intenda ad uscire solo con il cappotto.

-Sono grande mamma!- scherzò Heles.

Trascorsero molto tempo a giocare con la neve, Heles cercò di costruire un pupazzo di neve tra le risate della piccola, che si divertiva a vedere la sua mamma arrabbiarsi con la neve perché non riusciva a darle la forma che voleva. Quando Milena le raggiunse, era ormai ora di pranzo.

-Misaki vieni dobbiamo mangiare!- la bimba abbandonò il mucchio di neve che aveva accumulato per raggiungere la madre

-Ti piace mamma? Ti piace il nostro pupazzo di neve?-

Milena lo guardò e per poco non scoppiò a ridere: quell'ammasso di neve non sembrava proprio un pupazzo.

-Sicura che sia un pupazzo? A me sembra uno spaventapasseri!-

-Come osi insultare Mr Brown!- disse la bionda alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lei.

-Ripeti quello che hai detto se hai il coraggio!- la sfidò.

L'altra non ebbe il tempo di ribattere che si ritrovò il viso completamente coperto dalla neve.

-Ma cosa fai?-

-Così impari a dare dello spaventapasseri a Mr Brown!- ribadì la bionda, lanciandole un'altra palla di neve. Le due iniziarono una guerra e ben presto si unì a loro anche la piccola Misaki, che felice, subito aiutò la sua mamma Heles nella lotta. Quelle due erano davvero molto legate, sembravano intendersela perfettamente, a volte si ritrovava a chiedersi se davvero l'avesse partorita lei oppure l'altra!

Dopo pranzato, si accomodarono sul grande e comodo divano guardando, per la gioia di Misaki, cartoni animati, che poco interessavano alla bionda. Aveva rischiato più di una volta di chiudere gli occhi ma sua figlia, prontamente, la risvegliava con la sua vocina che ripeteva alla perfezione le battute dei protagonisti.

Seduta sul divano con la piccola tra le braccia, ripensava alla giornata appena trascorsa e non poté fare almeno di pensare che questo fosse stato un Natale fantastico, il primo Natale che aveva trascorso da sola con le donne della sua vita. Sentì la piccola muoversi appena tra le sue braccia e intuì che era il momento di metterla a letto. Si alzò e a malincuore si diresse in camera per metterla nel lettino. Amava averla tra le braccia mentre dormiva. Poteva sembrare strano ma sentiva un senso di benessere quando la teneva tra le braccia. Anche quando era piccola, amava tenerla tra le braccia e odorare il suo profumo da neonato, era davvero una sensazione unica. A volte si stupiva di come quel piccolo esserino fosse in grado di renderla tanto vulnerabile. L'adagiò sul letto mentre la piccola aprì gli occhi.

-Buonanotte piccola!- le sussurrò, per farle capire che era ormai tardi.

-Buona notte mamma!-

La bionda le sistemò le coperte e stava per allontanarsi dal letto quando la piccola aggiunse:

-Mamma è davvero bellissimo Mr Brown!-

Quando ritornò nel salone, vide la sua amata in piedi davanti alla vetrata intenta a fissare il cielo stellato. Alla sua destra le luci dell'albero di Natele, che la madre di Milena aveva fatto addobbare solo per loro, lanciavano riflessi di vari colori in tutto il suo corpo, rendendola ancora più bella. Si avvicinò piano a lei appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi e facendo aderire il corpo al suo. Milena poggiò le mani su quelle della bionda mentre accettava con piacere la sua testa, che si era posata sulla sua spalla.

-Avevo sperato di poter vedere nevicare ma mi sa che non succederà- sospirò Milena continuando a fissare il cielo. Il suo sguardo poi si spostò verso il pupazzo che Heles aveva costruito e un sorriso le fece incurvare appena le labbra.

-Perché ridi?- le chiese curiosa.

-Guardavo quello!- disse indicando con l'indice il pupazzo.

-Si chiama Mr Brown!- puntualizzò la bionda.

-Scusa, non volevo offendere!- scherzò

-Non ti piace?- sembrava molto dispiaciuta dal fatto che proprio la sua donna non apprezzasse il suo lavoro.

-Piace a mia figlia!- rispose acida, non avendo nessuna risposta dall'altra.

Si voltò nel suo abbraccio per guardarla negli occhi, allungò la mano destra per accarezzarle il viso

-Sai, credo che tu riesca a usare bene le mani in altri lavori, ma con i pupazzi non ci sai proprio fare!-

Spostò la mano dietro la nuca per attirarla in un bacio carico di passione, quando però vide che l'altra non ricambiò, si spostò per fissarla negli occhi, confusa.

-Ti sei offesa?-

-Non prenderti gioco di me!-

-Oh ma io ho detto che sai fare altre cose con le tue mani! E anche molto bene!- disse maliziosa, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice. La bionda però sembrava non cedere a quelle parole e tanto meno alle sue carezze, anche se resistere a quest'ultime, fu davvero difficile.

-Me lo dai un bacino?- chiese cercando di imitare lo sguardo limpido che usava Misaki per convincerla.

La bionda riuscì ad evitare anche questo trucco.

_Perché con lei funziona e con me no?_

-Heles oggi è Natale e a Natale si è tutti più buoni- replicò, ricordando le sue parole di quella mattina.

-Tu però non sei stata buona con me!-

-Dammi un bacio e rimedierò subito!- colse subito la palla al balzo, cercando di convincerla a darle quel bacio che tanto bramava.

La bionda continuava a fissarla mentre sentiva le sue resistenze cedere a quelle parole, sapendo perfettamente cosa significassero in realtà. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra mentre avvicinava il viso a quello di Milena, quando all'improvviso la sua attenzione fu rivolta verso l'esterno. I suoi occhi si spalancarono dallo stupore.

-Cosa succede?- chiese l'altra, vedendo l'interesse della bionda spostarsi dalle sue labbra a qualcosa lì fuori, molto più interessante di lei. Si voltò e fu sorpresa dello spettacolo che vide.

_Sta nevicando!_

Si allontanò dalla bionda per avvicinarsi al vetro, poggiò la mano sulla superficie fredda e sospirò:

-Sta nevicando, Heles!-

Lei però non c'era, sembrava essersi vaporizzata.

Dopo pochi secondi sentì di nuovo il calore del suo corpo che si era avvicinato a lei, quando vide la mano dell'altra fermarsi davanti ai suoi occhi con una scatola blu.

-Buon Natale amore!- le disse, incitandola ad aprire il suo regalo.

All'interno della scatola c'era un bellissimo anello, con sopra una piccolissima pietra di acquamarina. Un anello davvero semplice e elegante perfetto per lei. Le mani di Milena tremarono leggermente quando lo vide mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere forte. Con le dita che le tremavano, estrasse l'anello dalla scatola e portandolo vicino agli occhi sussurrò, con la voce rotta dall'emozione –Heles è stupendo!- la bionda sorrise per poi toglierle l'anello di mano per infilarglielo nell'anulare sinistro.

-Per sempre!- sussurrò, portandosi la mano alla bocca e baciandole l'anello.

_Per sempre!_

Quelle semplici parole le fecero ricordare che anche lei aveva qualcosa da dare alla bionda. Senza dire una sola parola si diresse in camera, lasciando la bionda sola e confusa. Quando ritornò, le consegnò una scatola che la bionda senza esitazione aprì. Al suo interno c'era una collana d'ora con una piccola medaglia con su scritto "_Forever"._

Non c'era bisogno di parole o di ringraziamenti per farle capire che era un regalo davvero magnifico, lo tolse dalla scatola e si accinse ad indossarlo

-Misaki! Chiamiamo Misaki!- esclamò all'improvviso Milena.

-Ma sta dormendo?-

-E dai Heles non ha mai visto nevicare!-

-Lo sai che poi ci vorrà molto tempo per farla riaddormentare?-

-Vuol dire che per una notte dormirà con le sue mamme!-

-Ma tu dovevi rimediare a una cosa!- obiettò la bionda.

Milena si avvicinò a lei e con tono seducente disse –Rimedierò te lo prometto! Abbiamo tutta la vita per rimediare!-

_Come faceva a resistere a una promessa del genere?_

Andò dalla sua bambina e con dolcezza la svegliò

-Amore vieni abbiamo una sorpresa per te!-

La piccola senza obiettare alzò le bracci per farsi prendere in braccio, Heles l'avvolse in una coperta e la portò in salone affiancando Milena.

-Guarda amore sta nevicando!-

L'emozione che provarono nel vedere gli occhi di Misaki velarsi di stupore prima e di gioia dopo, fu indescrivibile per entrambe.

Milena si appoggiò alla bionda e alzò il viso sussurrandole:

-Ti amo!-

Le due congiunsero le loro labbra in un bacio per poi restare a guardare incantate le neve, che silenziosa scendeva dal cielo.

**The end **

**Ecco una one-shot di Natale sulla nostra coppia preferita. Ho deciso di riprendere i personaggi di "Amore o Amicizia" perché fare una storia di Natale sulle protagoniste di "Chasing True Love", sarebbe stato troppo presto, e anche perché ho intenzione di inserire il Natele nella storia originale.**

**Colgo l'occasione per augurare un Buon Natele e un Felice Anno Nuovo a tutti i lettori, che pazientemente mi seguono e continuano a darmi la carica di andare avanti. **

**AUGURI! TANTISSIMI AUGURI DA ALGIDA!**

**PS credo che aggiornerò la mia storia dopo le vacanze. Quindi vi chiedo un po' di pazienza, ci rivedremo all'anno nuovo. Un bacio.**


End file.
